


Toma de medida

by SeptemberChild



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberChild/pseuds/SeptemberChild
Summary: Una escena rutinaria, sucedida en el taller de Aries, destapa dudas y culpas compartidas de diferente manera entre dos caballeros que siempre estuvieron unidos por la amistad.Primera publicación en Septiembre de 2017, en la web Fanfiction.net.





	Toma de medida

**## TOMA DE MEDIDA ##**

La luz de la lámpara de mesa cedió a los deseos de la mano que accionó su interruptor. Con descaro iluminó la superficie de trabajo dónde se esparcían bocetos y diseños, números y medidas, garabatos inconexos y recientes rostros a medio existir. Toda una mezcolanza de líneas trazadas a lápiz que sólo su autor podía comprender.

Aunque después de intensas jornadas de exhaustivo trabajo y poco descanso, ni el mismo Mu se sentía con fuerzas de seguir avanzando con la montaña de tareas que aún debía abarcar. Kiki, su fiel pupilo y ayudante, hacía rato que había caído rendido en una pequeña silla, aparcada en un rincón del taller de Aries. Ahora dormía en la cama que el Caballero de la primera casa a veces usaba para poder procesar un poco de descanso, sin importar la hora del día o de la noche en que su cuerpo decidía entregarse a un sueño ligero y rebosante de dudas. Cargado de internas inseguridades e insaciables reproches hacia sí mismo.

Reproches...Sí, muchos reproches, instigadores de una extraña y sorda angustia. Densa y profunda. Y privada.

Su pesar no había sido compartido con ningún compañero. Las dudas de recibir cierta comprensión sobrevolaban su espíritu, a pesar que su corazón dormía tranquilo.

Había obrado correctamente, él sabía que era así. Y mil veces más hubiera actuado de la misma manera, pese a ignorar que el fatal desenlace de las doce horas más agónicas vividas en tierra sagrada le acabaría otorgando la razón.

Mu bostezó sonoramente, se frotó los enrojecidos ojos sirviéndose de la ayuda de sus dedos zurdos y se olvidó del lápiz que hacía rato ya no delineaba nada útil. Su mente no se presentaba lo suficientemente clara para seguir trabajando, siendo visitada por los incesantes recuerdos que insistían en transportarle hacia esa noche.

_La noche._

La misma en que una inesperada amenaza asaltó el Santuario, y durante la cuál él volvió a defraudar a los ocho guerreros que batallaron tras su supuesta omisión del deber.

Esa noche Mu no defendió Aries, aún cuando todos sus compañeros esperaban que finalmente demostrara su compromiso con el Santuario. Un compromiso que, aparentemente, Aries había estado eludiendo durante los trece últimos años que armaron la vida de todos los súbditos de Athena.

No. No defendió la integridad de su templo, el primero de los doce, pero su permisividad y bondad fue crucial para poder desenmascarar la maldad que había gangrenado el alma de algunos camaradas, aunque ellos todavía demoraran en ser conocedores de la existencia de una mente aún más desajustada que sus supuestos actos de cobardía.

El Caballero de Aries usó su primera hora de resistencia para ayudar a unos muchachos que apenas nadie conocía, y en los que nadie confiaba. Les restauró el caparazón de bronce que la pureza de su fe necesitaba para extirpar el mal que él mismo ya había presentido, antes siquiera de convertirse en adulto. Un presentimiento que le invitó al exilio consumado en sus tierras natales, y que solamente el Viejo Maestro había comprendido y respetado, avalándolo con sus francos consejos y centenaria sabiduría.

Con el arropo del Viejo Maestro tendido sobre sus hombros, a Mu no le hizo falta nada más para alcanzar la adultez con el alma tranquila, mientras esperaba el momento de presenciar ante sus ojos la consumación de la podredumbre de otra alma, una vez alabada y laureada como la más pura y poderosa que el Santuario conociera en la era que todos compartían.

Pese al siseante rechazo percibido tras su regreso, Aries no condenaba la ceguera que sufrían algunos de los camaradas que en su niñez se habían convertido en algo parecido a amigos. Comprendía su entrega y respeto al lugar que, por designio de las estrellas, todos defendían. Pero la certeza que no albergaba su corazón era la de saberse comprendido él mismo en la elección de su posición.

Y ahora Mu se sentía solo, simple y llanamente. Solo con su fiel aprendiz Kiki, quién todavía era demasiado joven e inocente para comprender, juzgar y castigar. Solo con un sinfín de armaduras que pacientes aguardaban su turno de reparación, quietas y calladas entre las sombras de su polvoriento taller, atestado de metales tan nobles como lo seguía siendo su corazón.

Hacía poco rato que el sol del horizonte se había extinguido por completo, y ahora el halo de luz que proporcionaba la lámpara de mesa era la única fuente de brillo que habitaba en su taller, iluminándole de forma espectral la tristeza esbozada en su rostro. No fue capaz de recordar en qué momento las manos se habían olvidado del lápiz que ensamblaba armaduras sobre el papel, hallándose con ambas conectadas frente a sus labios sellados, recogiendo todo el pesar que le vestía más latoso que el oro que a veces temía no saber dignificar. Únicamente su respiración, acompañada con distinto compás por la de Kiki, se percibía audible entre las penumbras que su mirada apreciaba en algún punto existente en el interior de su atribulada mente.

Un rozar de ropas, proveniente de la pequeña cama que cobijaba a su pupilo, le sacó del cansado ensimismamiento que parecía padecer, propiciando que el joven Caballero de Aries deshaciera su posición para girarse levemente sobre la silla y echar una tierna ojeada a Kiki, quién seguía preso del infantil cansancio que le entregaba sin reservas a un sueño purificador, el cuál hacía demasiados días que Mu apenas acariciaba.

Sus labios se estiraron en una triste sonrisa que al fin dotó de suavidad un rostro de por sí agradable, de finas lineas y expresión serena, y abasteciéndose de una profunda inspiración, Aries decidió abandonar el escritorio para dirigirse a la pequeña cocina que tenía instalada en el taller. Prepararse una infusión quizás le ayudaría a esparcir tanta nube inoportuna, y probablemente le dotaría de nueva energía para seguir delineando los trazos de la siguiente armadura a revivir.

La tetera fue llenada con agua proveniente de una botella de plástico a medio consumir, utilizada durante sus extensas jornadas para regar la sequedad enquistada en su garganta por gentileza del polvo de su taller. Los segundos pasaban lentos, y mientras esperaba que el agua llegara a punto de ebullición eligió el té que iba a degustar. O más bien tomó las últimas existencias del único que le quedaba, recordándose por enésima vez que la idea de visitar Jamir, con el fin de abastecer su humilde alacena de hierbas varias, comenzaba a perfilarse como una opción apremiante.

Durante la aburrida y silenciosa espera, Kiki murmuró entre sueños al tiempo que volvía a girarse sobre la cama, eligiendo lo que parecía ser la posición definitiva para seguir haciendo honor a la noche que le abrazaba. Y Mu suspiró, envidiando la candidez de espíritu que su joven compatriota todavía poseía. Sí, suspiró y llenó la taza que ya albergaba el té, bien administrado a través de un pequeño filtro metálico que en unos minutos retiraría. O quizás lo dejaría allí, sumergido hasta agotar el agua recién teñida de carmín.

Con andar cansado regresó hacia el escritorio. Únicamente las herramientas, que pendían sujetas del cinturón presto para ellas, emitieron leves sonidos al moverse con el dictado de los pasos antes de recuperar su silencio e inmovilidad. La taza fue acercada a sus labios con la diestra, y Mu sopló por inercia antes de catar un primer sorbo mientras la zurda se decidía a tomar el último boceto de una armadura de plata pendiente de reparación. La infusión todavía se presentaba demasiado caliente para ser bebida, y la taza fue alejada de los labios que se relamieron tímidamente, como si con su propio y húmedo tacto calmaran la quemazón instalada en ellos instantes atrás. Los ojos le escocían de cansancio, y tuvo que cerrarlos y abrirlos a consciencia un par de veces antes de poder enfocar con éxito el resultado de sus trazos. Aún quedaba mucho por hacer, por mejorar e idear, pero su cuerpo no podía más.

Mu se sentía agotado, física y espiritualmente. Tomar la infusión era lo único que en ese momento le reconfortaría lo suficiente para buscar el valor de poner fin a una extensa jornada de trabajo, cargar con Kiki y retirarse en su templo con la intención de tentar el sueño, pero la repentina presencia de un cosmos compañero esperando tras el libre acceso al taller le robó cualquier pretensión de descansar.

Unos suaves golpecitos, estampados contra la hoja de la puerta abierta, fueron la presentación del cosmos visitante, el cuál permaneció aguardando respetuosamente la invitación para cruzar un espacio que no le pertenecía. Mu inspiró profundo al tiempo que buscó apoyar su trasero contra el escritorio, armándose de coraje para afrontar un urgido sorbo que presumiblemente le quemaría hasta la razón.

\- Ya no te esperaba hoy...- dijo una vez se hubo sobrepuesto a la quemazón que recorrió su interior hasta desaparecer en el estómago.

\- No deseaba molestarte con una estupidez así, pero sigo sin sentírmela cómoda del todo...- se justificó el visitante, desde las sombras que generaba la recién estrenada noche.

Aries sonrió ante el exceso de respeto que se empeñaba en mostrar su compañero, optando por dejar la taza junto al futuro diseño de algunas armaduras y unirse las manos en un intento de forzar un estiramiento que contribuyera a relajarle la espalda.- Pasa Shaka...no te quedes ahí fuera...

Mu alzó los brazos por encima de su cabeza, consiguiendo que la espalda sintiera un pequeño destello de relajación, y Shaka entró haciendo gala de sus movimientos suaves y silenciosos, aunque siempre guiados por un deje de altivez que solo en pocas ocasiones perdía. La armadura no le cubría, puesto que viajaba dentro de la caja de Pandora que colgaba de su hombro derecho, y su cuerpo lucía cubierto por los ropajes tradicionales de su tierra.

\- Sé que es tarde...- se excusó Shaka, al reparar en el aspecto cansado y soñoliento que mostraba Aries, observando tras él la pequeña figura de Kiki completamente fuera de combate - ...Si lo prefieres la dejo aquí y regreso mañana por la mañana...

La caja de Pandora que contenía la armadura de Virgo cató el suelo, y fue deslizada un par de palmos hasta dar con una de las paredes del taller, lugar que Shaka pensó menos molesto para no entorpecer los trabajos que Mu desempeñaba día tras día, no pudiendo evitar sorprenderse al descubrir el espacio sembrado de armaduras de todos los rangos, pendientes todavía de arreglo.

\- No hay problema, de verdad...- sonrió Mu, quieto en medio de sus dominios - Me enseñas donde sientes la incomodidad, te tomo las medidas otra vez para saber si he de reajustar alguna pieza y mañana por la mañana te la entrego arreglada.

Shaka asintió en silencio, y sin demorar más abrió la caja y extrajo la parte que se ensamblaba sobre su torso, acercándose a Mu para mostrarle la zona problemática.- Es en esta área de aquí...- comenzó a explicarse el joven hindú, señalando la zona posterior de la pieza que cubría su espalda - Siento que hay alguna arista que me roza...

Mu frunció sus curiosas cejas, tomó la pieza y deslizó su mano por todo el interior, actuando bajo la sobria observación de Shaka, quién temía estar exagerando un pequeño problema que en realidad podía soportar fácilmente.

\- Sí, ya lo noto...- Mu alzó la mirada, buscando encontrarse con la de Shaka, que le correspondió alzando sus rubias cejas en señal de grata sorpresa al saber su visita al taller justificada - Es aquí, cerca de la axila izquierda, por debajo del omóplato ¿cierto? - Shaka asintió con un leve acotamiento de su rostro mientras no perdía detalle de la nueva frunción que volvió a atacar las cejas de Mu cuando éste siguió palpando el interior del resto de la pieza.- Desnúdate el torso, por favor...debo tomarte las medidas de nuevo. Las que tengo en la ficha son de antes de las batallas que se libraron en las Doce Casas.- La pieza en cuestión fue dejada sobre el escritorio y la mirada que dedicó a Shaka le apremió a que colaborara con su protocolaria orden.

Shaka obedeció sin poner en duda la petición de su compañero. Se aflojó la túnica y deslizó las telas que cubrían únicamente su hombro derecho hasta dejarlas a la altura de la cintura, donde con eficaz destreza consiguió que allí se quedaran amarradas.

Deseando no ser testigo de este pequeño y necesario impás _,_ Mu abrió un gran cajón que contenía la información de todos y cada uno de los Caballeros del Santuario, y después de mover la luz de mesa para orientarla hacia el acordeón donde residían una infinidad de fichas personales coleccionadas en perfecto orden alfabético, sus dedos se dedicaron a ir hacia la parte más profunda del almacenaje de información, buscando la letra S y empezando a descartar fichas hasta que por unos instantes se detuvo en la que rezaba el nombre de Saga, descartándola con temblor en el alma para dar rápidamente con la que le ofrecía el nombre de Shaka.- Aquí están las tuyas...- anunció de inmediato, extrayendo la tarjeta que contenía con todo lujo de detalles toda la información física de Virgo, cerrando el gran cajón de golpe y propiciando que una pequeña nube de polvo se alzara por unos instantes a su alrededor.

\- No creo que mis medidas hayan cambiado desde entonces...- Shaka lo pronunció sin ánimos de entorpecer el trabajo de Mu, creyendo de verdad que en pocas semanas era casi imposible que sus características corporales hubieran sufrido alguna variación destacable.

\- Todos hemos cambiado desde entonces, Shaka. Quizás no físicamente, pero hemos cambiado...

Mu dejó escapar esta reflexión sin pensar, maldiciéndose por ello y disimulando el enojo que le produjo su propio error de confianza, amparándose en la búsqueda de una hoja para estampar los apuntes que después ya anotaría con más delicadeza en la ficha oficial.

La tristeza que traicionó a Mu no pasó desapercibida para Shaka, que tragó saliva en silencio mientras cedía al tacto de su amigo, el cuál le invitaba a darse la vuelta hasta terminar ofreciéndole la espalda.

\- Recógete el cabello, por favor...- Pidió Mu, absteniéndose de hacerlo él mismo en un intento de no invadir una intimidad que no le pertenecía. Shaka también acató esta orden con docilidad, juntando su largo cabello en una ficticia cola que se deshizo cuando las manos la liberaron por delante de uno de sus hombros, dejando que se desparramara suavemente por su pecho. Aries tomó el centímetro y se dispuso a medir el ancho de hombros, fijándose en el punto exacto donde Virgo sentía la incomodidad mencionada.- Ya lo veo...te raspa aquí...- dijo, tanteando levemente una zona intensamente enrojecida debido a un roce que no debiera existir.

\- Sí, exacto...es justo aquí.- Confirmó Shaka, agachando su rostro por inercia, sintiéndose más incómodo de espíritu que físicamente, aunque el erizamiento que sufrió su piel bajo la caricia de las trabajadas yemas de Mu se presentó tan intruso como traidor.

Al percibir el instantáneo estremecimiento de la piel bajo su toque, Mu cesó inmediatamente con su contacto, ruborizándose traicioneramente mientras agradecía la posición de Shaka, quién por fortuna no estaba en disposición de apreciar esa pequeña debilidad convertida en un sano color de mejillas.- Tienes toda la parte ésta un poco irritada.- Reiteró, sintiéndose profundamente estúpido al escucharse a sí mismo tan repetitivo.

\- Lo imagino...- fue la escueta respuesta de Virgo, pronunciada con voz queda.

Ninguno de los dos aportó otra palabra de más. Sencillamente Mu se dedicó a recopilar todos los datos que necesitaba, rodeando a su compañero hasta posicionarse frente a él y proceder con las medidas de la zona pectoral. Durante todo este proceso, las miradas de ambos decidieron no encontrarse ni por casualidad. Solamente algunas indicaciones eran proferidas por la voz de Mu, acompañadas quizás por leves gestos que Shaka comprendía; un toque del pulgar en el codo y el posterior alzamiento de éste por parte de Virgo, otra mención al cabello, y la siguiente re-ubicación de los sedosos y largos mechones...Mu trabajaba, y Shaka se dejó hacer, esperando la inofensiva orden que le permitiera vestirse de nuevo.

\- Ya está, puedes vestirte.- Anunció al fin, apartándose de Shaka para acabar de anotar la última medida tomada. Virgo no demoró en volver a colocarse los ropajes tal y como se habían presentado al llegar, y con verdadera admiración hacia el trabajo de su compañero observó cómo éste estudiaba el papel con los recientes apuntes y los comparaba con los datos recogidos previa guerra en sus propias casas.- Has adelgazado, Shaka...- dijo después de corroborar algunos pequeños cambios en los datos - y es probable que la parte del torso te venga holgada en exceso también, pero no te preocupes, mañana por la mañana la tendrás lista y ajustada.- Mu sonrió con su innata amabilidad, topándose con la inocente inspección que estaba profesándole Shaka.- Te lo dije...todos hemos cambiado desde entonces, en muchos más aspectos de los que pensamos...

Un suspiró atravesó la tristeza que Shaka también maceraba desde el macabro desenlace que los sobrevivientes presenciaron, sin poder evitar sentir cómo su mirada se humedecía al proyectar en sus recuerdos el trágico final de quién se había erigido en traidor de Athena.

Segundos pasaron amparados por un silencio calmado y cómplice. Más sincero que las palabras que pudieran mancillarlo. Shaka se reacomodó con pensada lentitud sus ropajes, y Mu decidió recuperar el apoyo de la mesa contra su trasero, cruzándose de brazos después de dejar el lápiz sobre la protección de su oreja. Aries no podía dejar de observar medio de refilón a Shaka y las pocas ganas que mostraba de irse, aunque sus miradas se esquivaran. Toquetear la pieza de la armadura dorada que ahora descansaba sobre la mesa era una distracción banal pero eficaz para llenar un tiempo de proximidad que ambos necesitaban, y al que ambos quizás temían.

Finalmente Shaka recuperó los escasos centímetros de compostura perdida e inspiró intensamente antes de armarse de valor para alzar la extraña vergüenza que se había apoderado de él y encarar la serena templanza que siempre regía a su compañero y amigo. Sus miradas se conectaron guiadas por el mismo silencio que no osaba presentarse invasivo, y después de humedecerse los labios y acallar las dudas, Virgo lo rompió.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando llegué aquí, al Santuario? - preguntó sin saber qué le impulsaba a hacerlo en ese preciso instante, y frente a él.

Mu volvió a regalarle su sonrisa, y asintió con el rostro un par de veces, cerrando los ojos por unos efímeros instantes, como si así pudiera recuperar un recuerdo que ahora se presentaba demasiado lejano.- Sí, claro. Lo recuerdo, Shaka. Tú y yo éramos dos chiquillos que no alzábamos ni cuatro palmos del suelo.

Shaka también sonrió. Más bien se forzó a hacerlo, viéndose obligado a desviar la mirada para no enfrentar el dolor que le ocasionaba compartir este momento de cercanía e intimidad con Mu. La visión del pequeño Kiki completamente dormido acudió presurosa al rescate de unas lágrimas que no pensaba derramar, no al menos en la compañía que ahora le cobijaba, pero su voz le traicionó.

\- Kiki confía ciegamente en ti, Mu...- dijo, desviando la mirada hacia su camarada un escaso segundo antes de volcarla nuevamente sobre el pequeño aprendiz.- Y siempre lo hará...

\- No lo sé...- Mu se encogió de hombros e inspiró profundamente al tiempo que también deslizaba sus ojos sobre la pequeña figura del futuro Aries.- Es posible que así sea...pero solo el tiempo lo dirá, Shaka...Quizás algún día también le defraude...

Shaka negó con la cabeza al tiempo que sellaba la mandíbula y seguía rescatándose con la visión de Kiki

\- Yo confié en _él_...- Afirmó de repente, con la voz tomada y la añoranza recorriendo sus venas.- Confié en _él_ porqué _él_ vino en mi búsqueda y _él_ me trajo aquí.- Los dos sabían de quién estaban hablando. No era necesario poner nombre al dolor de ambos.- _"Tú eres mi primera misión, pequeño Virgo"..._ Me dijo. Y yo, esclavo todavía de mi inocencia, le creí _._ Le veía fuerte, noble, seguro...Sincero...Le percibí adulto, y ahora me doy cuenta que no fue más que un muchacho de quince años el que vino a la India a buscarme, convirtiéndome en la primera misión del recién nombrado Caballero de Géminis...Y yo le creí, Mu...Sin vacilar, confié...

\- No tenías razones para no hacerlo.

El susurro que emitió Mu no fue suficiente para calmar el dolor que Shaka sentía instalado en su pecho desde que sus propios ojos presenciaron el suicidio de la mayor traición cometida al Santuario, y también a su propia convicción.

\- Tú le tomaste la medida siendo solo un crío...- Shaka seguía reflexionando en voz alta, quizás más para sí mismo que para buscar la comprensión de quién no tenía ninguna obligación a comprenderle, desviando su azul mirada hacia el polvoriento suelo mientras su cuerpo también buscaba apoyo en otra mesa repleta de herramientas y piezas de plata.

\- Yo solamente sentí que un cosmos descaradamente parecido al suyo me había arrebatado el cosmos de mi mentor. Y después de su supuesto alejamiento del Santuario, seguí sintiendo esa amenaza latiendo entre cada grieta, en cada baldosa...en cada partícula de aire que respiraba. Pero yo era solo un crío, Shaka, igual que tú...¿quién me iba a creer? - inquirió Mu, deshaciendo el cruce de sus brazos para permitirse el atrevimiento de acercarse hacia las dudas de su viejo amigo de infancia.- Por esta razón regresé a mi casa, a Jamir...donde todavía podía sentir a mi maestro cerca de mí...- una mano osó tantear el hombro de Shaka, y al sentir que no se armaba ningún tipo de rechazo, Mu se otorgó la libertad de dejarla ahí, y reconfortar con ella el dolor que estaba sufriendo el alma de su camarada.- Comprendo tu frustración...

La mirada de Shaka se había nublado, pero ninguna lágrima escapó de ella cuando se arropó en la serenidad de Aries.- Aún hoy no puedo odiarle, Mu...Aún hoy sé que siempre hubo algo de bondad en su corazón...al menos la que sentí cuando por primera vez se agachó frente a mí, me confió su nombre y tomó mi mano para no soltarla más hasta llegar aquí.

\- Saga para ti fue como un padre. Y a mí me robó al único que alguna vez pudo haberlo sido...- dijo Mu con frialdad, atreviéndose a nombrar al noble Caballero de Géminis abatido por su propia locura.- No te culpes por no poder albergar odio hacia quién una vez te hizo confiar...

Shaka sonrió para sí. Con tristeza, con dolor y masticando un profundo pesar que nunca más le iría a abandonar. Lentamente alzó su mano y la posó sobre la que Mu aún mantenía reconfortando su hombro, agradeciéndole el gesto antes que la distancia física se interpusiera entre los dos, sesgando por la mitad un momento de suma proximidad.

\- Deberías enseñarme a tomar las medidas de las personas, Mu - dijo Shaka, forzándose todavía a sonreír, a la vez que dejaba huir su mirada hacia los bocetos y garabatos de Aries, convirtiéndose el escritorio cercano en una zona más segura que la que representaba la mirada de su amigo de infancia.

\- ¿Por qué dices ésto?

\- Porqué es obvio que solo el Caballero de Aries sabe tomarlas bien.


End file.
